Once upon a time in an alternate universe
by Wicketforever
Summary: The title says it all. What would happen if Cuddy was no longer dean of medicine, House had been fired and the rest of the team and Wilson were left to their own devices? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in an alternate time and an alternate place. Some things to take note of before we begin. This story takes place during a time where Cuddy has been replaced by a new dean of medicine after giving birth to twins. Enjoy.

One morning, Wilson walked through the main entrance of the hospital only to see House exit the elevator carrying a large box in one had and cane in the other. The Oncologist could tell the older doctor had been there all night but the question was why? Shooting Wilson a glare, House shook his head while limping towards him.

"Not now Wilson."

"What happened to you?"

"Not _now_ Wilson."

Hoping that would be the end of it, House limped towards the exit as fast as his one good leg could carry him. Unfortunately, Wilson had other ideas. Once they reached the parking lot and House was about to mount his motorcycle Wilson spoke up.

"Just tell me what's going on?"

At this point, House had had enough interrogation for one day. First with Cuddy now with Wilson which meant there was nothing left to do but relent. Turning around to face his friend the older man tapped his cane on the ground a moment before the truth was told.

"Alright fine Jimmy, you really want to know what's going on? Why I'm leaving work in the middle of the day and why I look like I've been run through the ringer? I'll tell you. The truth of it is (sigh) Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is no longer my place of employment. I've been sacked."

Hearing this made the hair on the back of Wilson's neck stand up as he tried to make sense of this news.

"What? Why?"

At this question House shrugged "Don't ask me talk to Robertson. He's the new dean of medicine chosen to replace Cuddy."

"This is outrageous. You're the best in your field he can't just fire you at the chop of a hat."

"He can and he did. Besides, I've got plenty of offers from tons of hospital administrators just dying to…(sigh) I'll be fine. Hey, you just look out for yourself there's no telling who'll be next."

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing. House never backed down from a fight that easily especially when it came to protecting his job. Now, after all that time was he actually giving up?

"I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it pal. There's nothing left to be done."

"How can you say that? After everything this hospital has meant to you over the years how can you just walk away?"

"One, it wasn't the hospital that had meaning it was Cuddy. Two, I am leaving here with the little dignity I have left. Three, you have some nerve talking to me like that when you know this is hard enough as it is."

Wilson couldn't argue with that. Its just, the thought of coming to work everyday and passing the diagnostics department and not seeing his friend sitting behind the desk bouncing his red and white ball made Wilson sick to his stomach.

"But, who'll be there to steal my food or share hospital gossip?"

This question brought a smile to House lips as the diagnostician responded with a somber tone to his voice.

"I'll make a conjugal visit every afternoon."

(Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to keep this story going but depending on the response from readers it could go on and on. So, what do you think? As always any feedback is appreciated. Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Once he had gotten home, House called Cuddy to let her in on the situation.

"You can't be serious."

"Actually I can and actually I am. Look, you've got to do something Robertson is going to destroy the hospital."

"What would you have me do? In case you haven't noticed, I am no longer the dean of medicine meaning, I have no say over what is done at Princeton Plainsboro."

Unfortunately, House's leg had been acting up again causing him to squeeze his thigh in agony while silence hung on the line.

"House? You there? (Sigh) Its your leg again isn't it?"

"No, my leg is fine I was just dreaming about the old days when…"

"When things were what? Normal?"

"Yeah. Or as normal as things could get around here without someone getting bored."

There was a pause as both parties thought back to a different time and a different place when there was order in the universe and things made sense.

"So…"

"So…"

"How are the twins? And no, for once I'm not referring to your breasts."

"The twins are fine and the _girls_ aren't bad either."

Shaking his head at this comment, House smirked to himself while looking up at the clock conveniently located over on the stove.

"Want to come over for dinner?"

This question threw Cuddy off the guard as she cleared her throat and tried maintain composure while straightening up to full height.

"Why Doctor House are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. Consider it a date between friends."

_Or Maybe more. _"Okay, you've got a deal. I'll be over at seven."

"What about the twins?"

"I can find a sitter."

"No, I've got a better idea. How bout I bring you dinner?"

Once again the line went dead but, this time it was Cuddy who was rendered speechless.

"You…you'd do that for me?"

"Why not? Besides, you happen to be speaking to a master chef."

"_House, _stealing Wilson's food and claiming it as your own does make you a…"

"Trust me."

Later that evening, Cuddy opened the front door only to find House standing in the doorway holding a Tupperware container and a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. Lisa couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked but it was the last thing she would admit to anyone but herself.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Would you like to come in?"

Arching an eye brow at this comment, House couldn't help but smirk at the irony. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, Cuddy appeared to be the perfect picture of motherhood, she was positively glowing from head to toe.

"Thanks, (pause) I hope you like spaghetti."

"Love it."

"Nice place you got here."

This wasn't right. There was something about House being nice to her that Cuddy found odd. Where was the man who used to barge into her office at all hours of the day demanding this and demanding that? What was the sarcasm? Where was the wit? Where was House?

"Stop it House."

"Stop what?"

"Being nice, its creepy."

"How else would you like me to act?"

"Sarcastic, abrasive, the way you usually act."

At this comment, House crossed his arms and arched an eye brow while thinking the scenario over in his mind. Then, after several moments a startling realization came to him as the diagnostician shook his head.

" Sorry boss lady, no can do. I've turned over a new leaf."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

Shrugging to herself, Cuddy walked over to the kitchen while House snuck a peak at her from behind.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you how nice your ass has been looking lately. I can tell motherhood has done nothing to ruin your figure."

At this comment, Cuddy arched an eye brow while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Smooth House, real smooth."

"Thank you, I try my best."

As the two ate their dinner Cuddy couldn't help but pick up on a few subtle changes in House's demeanor. True, he looked the same but still their was something in the way he presented himself that suggested…something was missing.

"So, what are you going to do about work?"

At this question House shrugged while continuing to eat his meal. The diagnostician had no desire to talk about it but he could see Cuddy did and unfortunately, House had grown accustomed to doing anything she wanted. Even if it left him feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"You tell me."

"(Sigh) I already told you. There's nothing I can do. Robertson is in charge now and its his call."

"But, _you're _the one who hired _him_."

The sound of a baby crying brought both people out of their thoughts with a start.

"That's Sarah."

"You stay here, I'll check on her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

As she watched him limp down the hall, Cuddy realized just how much time had changed House and their relationship.

Opening the door to the babies room, House made his way over to the crib and peered inside. There was little Sarah, wiggling and wide awake crying to be held and rocked. As he stood there, rocking the baby girl back and forth House found himself at a loss for words.

"She does love you."

The sound of Cuddy's voice startled House slightly as he watched her enter the room.

He had played this scene out in his mind over and over but this was more then he could handle.

"I know she does."

"House…"

"Lisa…"

As they stared into each other's eyes, it was almost as if time stood still. As though every argument, every sarcastic remark every problem they had had melted away into nothingness, leaving only now.

(Uh oh, cliff hanger. Thank you all for reviewing and there will be more to come soon. As always, ideas for upcoming chapters are appreciated. Stay tuned.)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cuddy awoke to the smell of bacon frying emanating from the kitchen. After emerging from her warm cocoon, the former dean of medicine wrapped a robe tightly around her waist while walking out into the living room. The first sight to meet Lisa's gaze was the back of House's head from where he stood just a few feet away.

"Good morning."

Looking up to face his startled friend, the diagnostician smirked while sliding two eggs and two pieces of bacon on to his plate. Several minutes later when Cuddy still didn't respond House could only sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat?"

"How…how'd you know I was up?"

"I figured it was only a matter of time before you'd grace me with your presence. Now sit down. I can't eat all this myself."

"Fair enough."

As Lisa made herself comfortable at the table, she was met with an assortment of sights and smells. House had certainly gone all out while pre-pairing this meal.

"What are we having?"

After breakfast, the two retired to the living room where House to the lounge chair and Cuddy took the sofa.

"You know, you could sit next to me. I promise I won't bite."

"No thanks,."

"Oh come on, its just a couch it's not like we're getting married."

At this comment, House smirked while shooting Cuddy a mischievous glare.

"Would that really be so bad?"

This question took Cuddy off guard as she tried to remain calm, cool and collected while maintaining eye contact with House.

"What?"

Time stood still as House got up from the lounge chair and over to the couch all the while, maintaining a subtle grace and dignity. Once he reached the couch, the diagnostician retrieved a small black box from within his jacket pocket and bent down on once knee.

"Lisa Marie Cuddy, will you marry me?"

Before another word could be uttered, a knock came upon the door bringing both parties out of their trance temporarily.

"Uh, I should get that."

Getting up from the couch, Cuddy held House's gaze all the way over to the front door while mouthing these few words to him "hold that thought."

Unfortunately, this little intrusion turned out to be necessary as Foreman entered the living room, completely out of breath and completely unaware of what he had just walked in on.

"Sorry Doctor Cuddy, I was looking for House and Wilson said he might be here."

_Damn Jimmy, I could kill him for this_.

_Damn that Wilson, if I were still his boss I'd fire him for sure._

If only House and Cuddy could read each others thoughts, they'd be pleasantly surprised.

"What do you want Foreman?"

"House good. Look, I've got a case…"

Putting up a hand to silence his former colleague, House shook his head while trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Sorry _Eric,_ this time your on your own. I want absolutely nothing to do with Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, its employees or patients. I don't care how interesting this case is my minds made up."

Crossing his arms at this comment Foreman smirked before shooting House a glare.

"Even it meant getting your job back?"

House thought about this for a moment. How would it feel being able to stick to that jackass Robertson? Was it worth taking on one last case for that? Then House thought about Cuddy, the only dean of medicine willing to take a chance on a drug addicted ass. Could he really picture the hospital without her? Could he picture his life without her?

"Okay, you've got a deal."

"Great, let's go."

"I'll meet you outside in a second. There's something I need to take care of first."

Once Foreman left the room, House closed the door and shot Cuddy a hopeful glare.

"So, about that question I asked."

Nodding her at this comment, Cuddy walked over to House and clasped her hand in his while placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

_Step thump_

_Step thump_

House walked back and forth across the conference room listening to the ideas and thoughts expressed by his minions. It wasn't often he let them get in a word in etch wise without interrupting with an insult.

_Say something damn it!_

"hmmm, those are all likely possibilities. (pause) Hey, here's a wild thought (turning to face the board) let's treat him for all of them!"

Before a word could be uttered from any member of his team House vanished from the room leaving his team with their jaws hanging on the floor. Unfortunately, Foreman had other ideas.

"House!"

_Damn, I knew that was too easy_

Turning around to face his colleague as he came running down the hall, House sighed while arching an eye brow.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home, my work here is done."

This being said, House limped further down the hall while Foreman matched him step for step. Upon reaching the elevator. Foreman cut him off as the doors were about to open.

"Get out of my way, Eric."

"So, that's it? Your giving up? Just like that?"

"Get out of my way, Eric."

Pushing the neurologist out of the way House was about to step onto the elevator when he was stopped by the sight of Cuddy stepping out onto the main floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass."

This being said, Cuddy pulled House back inside the elevator while a grinning Foreman watched from a far.

Once inside the elevator, House could only stare dumbfounded towards Cuddy who continued to stand in silence trying to maintain composure while concealing a grin.

"As much as I love being groped by a beautiful woman, don't you think a little explanation is in order?"

"it's a surprise."

"Cuddy, you should know by now I hate surprises. Give it to me straight."

"Not yet."

"(Sigh) Alright, but I expect some kind of compensation for biting my tongue."

Cuddy had expected to hear some kind of sexual reference along with this statement. So, when she didn't get it she knew there had to be something wrong. Turning around to face her fiancé Lisa was surprised to find House sitting on the floor with his legs out stretched before him.

Having a seat next to the diagnostician on the floor Cuddy placed a hand over his knee while squeezing it lovingly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

Ignoring this comment for the time being, Lisa continued to squeeze his knee while letting her concern show through.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I didn't have a wheelchair."

Before this conversation could continue the elevator doors opened revealing the fact that they were now on the first floor of the hospital. No sooner had the doors opened when House pulled himself up off the floor and limped away while trying to ignore the growing pain in his leg and the worried glances being sent by his girlfriend who was matching him every step of the way. As they reached Cuddy's office, Lisa cut House off just as he was about to walk through the door.

"Greg, what's going on?"

"I've been sent to the principal's office. I think I've been a bad boy."

"Seriously, do we need to talk?"

At this comment, House held onto the doorframe so he wouldn't lose his balance while drawing a sigh. There were times where he knew he didn't deserve Cuddy. She was probably the greatest woman he had ever known apart from his mother who….

_Answer the damn question!_

"Not yet."

"But we will?"

Shaking his head at this question, the diagnostician drew himself up to full height while grasping a shaky hand onto the handle of his cane.

"No, don't worry Lisa I'm fine. Come on lets go, I don't want to miss out on the festivities."

As she watched him limp through the doors to her office, Cuddy couldn't help but notice how House carefully placed his foot down upon the ground with each step and the pained expression that covered the crippled man's face in the process.

_Why do you have to be so stubborn Greg? Please don't push me away_

_(What do you think? Please read and review)_


	5. Chapter 5

William Robertson, the man Cuddy appointed the new dean of medicine after the twins were born. The man who was slowly, day by day and hour by hour making the lives of everyone on the hospital staff a living hell, sat smugly behind the desk with his feet up while a coy smile covered his slimy lips.

"Doctor Cuddy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here William. (Crossing over to the desk while placing her hands down flat upon its surface)"

"No, can't say as I do. Unless, it has something to do with me firing your precious man servant over there."

Pointing a finger towards House, Robertson nearly fell out of his chair while trying to maintain composure.

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't _completely _lost your mind."

"What are you doing here anyway Cuddy? Don't you have some snot nosed kids waiting for you at home?"

_That's it. _House had had enough. It was one thing to destroy his character but when someone tries to malign the character of Lisa Cuddy that's going to far. House was about to slap some sense into Robertson's head when Cuddy placed a hand on his shoulder as a signal to back off.

"No Greg, let me handle this."

"But Lisa…"

"Please."

As much as he tried to deny it, House couldn't shake the feeling that Cuddy was right. After all, this was her battle not his. Sure, Robertson had fired House but Cuddy was the one who hired him.

"Alright, you're the boss. But, if you need to call for back up you know where I'll be."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Once House had left the room, Cuddy turned back towards Robertson who looked smugly on.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. The devoted employee and the former dean of medicine getting along so well. If I didn't know any better I'd say there was something going on between you two."

That's when Cuddy smirked. She knew how William felt about her. In fact, he had unsuccessfully been pursuing Lisa for months but, alas the dean of medicine's heart belonged to someone else.

"Not, that its any of your business but…yes, House and I are together."

"You can't be serious. Cuddy, you deserve a better man then that, you deserve a man like…"

"Like You? Get over it William. Its never going to happen. And you want to know something else?….your fired."

While Cuddy busy regaining control of _her_ hospital, House sat in a chair in the next room chatting up Robertson's secretary who was clearly smitten with the disheveled man who stood in her wake.

"So, Jenny…"

The sweet baritone voice with which he spoke her name caused Jenny's heart to skip a beat. She had heard rumors of House being an ass but she just couldn't see it. How could a man who has saved so many lives be as bad as all of that?

"Yes, doctor House?"

"How do you like working for a rat…I mean a man like William Robertson?"

"Oh, its not so bad. The man may be an ass but the job pays well."

"I see."

Silence proceeded this comment, as Jenny continued to watch House's every move. He seemed sad, like something was weighing on his subconscious that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Can I ask you something Doctor House?"

"Shoot."

"Everyone around here seems to think of you as an ass. Why is that?"

_Is she serious? Couldn't she tell just by looking at him?_

"Because I am an ass. Plain and simple."

"Doctor Cuddy doesn't think so."

"Lisa…Doctor Cuddy is a special case."

_Lisa? Interesting…I didn't know they were on a first name bases._

"_Hoe so?"_

Before this conversation could continue, the doors to the office swung open and Cuddy walked through looking rather pleased with herself.

"I take it things went well?"

"Superb. You got your job back and I got mine back as well."

"You mean…"

"Yup, you are looking at the new and improved dean of medicine of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

House couldn't contain his relief. The pride and joy on his face was something neither House nor Cuddy had ever seen.

"Your glowing."

"I know, want to get a drink?"

This being said, the two held hands and walked out of the office while leaving Jenny completely shocked and motionless by her desk.

(What do you think? Please read and review. Thank you so much to all of you who did. More to come soon)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Foreman walked into the conference room and greeted the rest of the team with a questioning look.

"Does House seem different to any of you?"

At this question, Kutner shrugged, Taub rolled his eyes and Thirteen paused to think about it for a moment. She had noticed a change in her boss but thought nothing of it until now.

"He does seem happy or as happy as House could ever be…"

"He's probably high."

The anger in Taub's voice as this was said brought the conversation to a screeching halt as all eyes centered on the short man sitting at the table.

"I'm fed up with everyone talking about House. He's our boss he's not our friend."

That's when a familiar voice could be heard from the hallway that caused Taub to freeze.

"That hurts _Kristopher, _even cripples have feelings."

Even thought the words sounded sarcastic the look on the diagnostician's face didn't match. There was an heir about House as he entered the room that indicated to everyone in the room that nothing could bring him down today. The smile on his face was a clear sign as well as the light, carefree steps he took while heading over to the coffee machine.

"What?"

"Your in a good mood today. What happened? Did Cuddy revoke your clinic hours?"

"No way, I love the clinic and the dean of medicine's not so bad either."

As this was said, House winked while pouring himself a cup of coffee and trying to ignore the shock expressions of his colleagues.

Before this conversation could continue Wilson walked into the room still wearing his trench coat and holding a brief case in his hand.

"We need to talk."

"Not now, busy."

"The coffee can wait. I need to talk to you."

"Fine. (Turning towards the team) Go away."

As the newest members of the team left the room Foreman continued to sit at the table.

"What part about Go away, don't you understand?"

Rolling his eyes at this comment the neurologist reluctantly left the room while mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Once they were alone, House and Wilson made themselves comfortable in the office. Or, at least House did, Wilson couldn't bring himself to relax there was to much on his mind so the oncologist could only pace.

"Something you want to talk about Jimmy?"

"I could ask you the same question…your getting married?"

At this question, House sighed to himself while getting up from behind the desk. There were certain things that had to be said so, what better time then the present? Now that Wilson had brought it up there was no turning back.

"Its complicated."

"No its simple. Boy meets girl, Girl meets boy, Boy and Girl fall helplessly in love with one another."

"You've been watching to many soap operas Jimmy, but, I get your point. (Pause) How'd you find out?"

"That look on your face clinched it especially after I got a glimpse of the rock on Cuddy's finger."

"Damn."

Wilson couldn't help but smirk at this while making himself comfortable on the lounge chair.

"So, you and Cuddy I never thought I'd see the day."

"I did, there was always something there."

Before this conversation could continue, House's pager went off diverting his attention from Wilson for the time being.

"_Damn_."

"What's up?"

"Emergency in the clinic. Some sort of epidemic."

"Let's go."

As they rode the elevator down to the main floor of the hospital, Wilson was silent as House whistled to himself aloud.

"I didn't know you liked Men at Work."

"Cuddy got me into them, that at Colin Hay."

Wilson smirked to himself as they touched down onto the main lobby and the elevator doors opened. Making their way to the clinic a startling realization struck them as the two came upon an empty waiting area with the only person there being the receptionist seated behind the desk.

"Okay…"

Ignoring this comment made by his friend, House made his way over to Cuddy's office just as the dean of medicine walked out into the hallway looking smug.

"Well, how else was I going to get you down here?"

"For what?"

That's when Cuddy's expression softened as she looked deeply into her beloved's eyes.

"The cat's out of the bag Greg."

"You mean?"

"Everyone knows."


	7. Chapter 7

No sooner had this been said when a crowd of people emerged from Cuddy's office some of whom were carrying wine and champagne glasses in hand.

"You told them?"

"Well, what would you have me do? Once they got a glimpse of this ring on my finger I couldn't bite my tongue."

A devilish grin spread out across House's face as this moment as he leaned in to whisper something into Cuddy's ear.

"Why would you want to bite your own tongue when you could have me do it for you?"

Before Cuddy could utter a response to this question, the two found themselves surrounded by the entire hospital staff who all had grins and words of congratulations covering their lips.

"House, you old son of a gun.." Chase had obviously had to much to drink when he decided to engulf his former boss into a brotherly hug. Normally, House would have said something sarcastic at this point to make him cry but his heart wasn't into it. "Its about damn time the two of you got together. Why I was telling Cameron just the other day…"

"I'm sure you were Chase. Thank You." Rolling his eyes at the drunken idiot whom he used to call an employee House could only laugh to himself while he and Cuddy continued to be bombarded by warm wishes of congratulations. Out of the corner of his eye, the crippled diagnostician got a glimpse of Wilson raising his glass while making his way over to the group.

"I have a few words to say."

The sense of impending doom crept over House as he and Cuddy could only stand silently together waiting for their friend to speak.

"I'm sure the news of our beloved dean of medicine and our be-loathed head of diagnostics getting married came as a shock to many of you. I know it did to me…"

"…but, after seeing how happy they are together standing here today nothing else matters. So, I propose I toast to House and Cuddy, may their love last forever and ever after that. (pause) cheers."

Everyone raised their glasses as this toast was made and then soon the celebration continued….

Later that night, House and Cuddy sat in the living room, drinking wine and talking about the day's events.

"I think Wilson's depressed."

"oh?"

The tone of Cuddy's voice indicated to House that something was a miss. He had known this woman long enough to know when her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh? That's all you can say?"

"Wilson's a grown up boy he can take care of himself."

Normally, this attitude would have been a turn on to House but right now his heart wasn't into it. He had to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, Sure."

"I mean after all the time he's been telling you to lick your own wounds in private it would do him some good to do the same."

"Lisa, what's going on? This isn't like you."

At this question the dean of medicine finished what was left of her wine and began to pour herself another while trying to ignore the questioning blue eyes watching her every move.

"Will you stop starring at me like that!"

"Then answer the question…what's going on between you and Wilson."

Suddenly Cuddy couldn't keep her emotions engaged any longer as she slammed her hands down upon the coffee table and stood up off the couch, all done within seconds of each other.

"Alright fine, you want to know the truth? Wilson came on to me, there happy now?"

Hearing this made the hairs on the back of House's neck stand up as he bit his lip in attempt to keep his anger at bay. Normally he would have stormed out of there and over to Wilson's in attempt to murder his best friend but, no….

"Sit down."

"Why aren't you upset?"

"I am upset but getting angry and acting out isn't the way to handle this. Not now."

Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Where was the jealousy? Where was the rage? Where was the sarcastic ass she's come to count on for acting in a way she wished she could on so many occasions.

"Your scaring me Greg."

"I'm scaring myself as a matter of fact. (Sigh) Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought you should know. Then again, I suppose any man would be thrilled to find out his best friend tried to sexually assault the woman he was going to marry."

"What really happened?"

_Damn_, _I knew that was too much_ Shrugging to herself, Cuddy sat back down on the couch as fast as she had stood up. There were tears streaming down her face as Lisa tried to summon up the courage to be the bare the barer of bad news.

"He's gone."

(Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure where this is going but I'm having a great time writing this story. As always thank you all for the kind reviews and more to come soon. Happy Thanks Giving)


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course I heard you. I'm not deaf."

The sad tone in which this comment was made was matched by the look of concern in House's eyes.

"What do you mean _he's gone_? Did he quit his job? Leave the state? Get abducted by aliens…?"

"I don't know where he went, but I do know that everything's been cleared out of the head of Oncology's office and…I found this note lying on the desk."

Handing the note over to House so he could see for himself, Cuddy subconsciously held her breath trying to hold back her tears.

As House looked at the paper he recognized Wilson's sloppy yet neat hand writing immediately. He remembered joking to Jimmy once that that was the only way people could tell them apart.

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**I am writing this note as an apology to my friends Lisa Cuddy and Greg House for ruining their wedding plans with my own problems. Well, hopefully they won't find this until I've left but still, I feel like hell.**_

_**I need a break, a permanent break from medicine and this hospital. I need to clear my head…(House knew Wilson was drunk when he wrote this because there were dried alcohol stains covering the next few inches of the page)**_

_**Goodbye for now….I'm out**_

_**James Wilson**_

"He's out of his mind."

"You may be right but, he's obviously in trouble. What should we do?"

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." This being said House threw on his jacket and left the apartment while Cuddy glared at him knowingly.

Meanwhile, Wilson had just packed the last of his belongings into boxes and was now lifting them into the car. He knew what he was about to do was stupid but James didn't care he just needed to get out. Unfortunately, the sight of a familiar orange motorcycle with an enormous scrape down the side pulling into the driveway deferred any attempt at an escape, at least for now.

As House got off the bike and limped towards his friend who remained standing by the car there appeared to be a look of concern covering his face if only for a moment before it was replaced by the usual coy smile.

"Smooth Wilson, real smooth."

"Not now House."

"Then when? Your obviously planning on leaving town. What's the matter you don't like me anymore?"

Even though the words suggested sarcasm the eyes portrayed something more. Curiosity? Caring? Sincerity? Wilson watched as House limped over to the three stairs leading into the apartment and sat down while resting his leg above the third step.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with you?"

"(Sigh) I read the note."

"That was just my way of blowing off steam."

"And this?"

House pointed to the car that had been packed with all of Wilson's belongings and arched an eye brow. Couldn't Wilson see how much this was effecting him?

"You of all people should know, that some people are better off alone."

"Yeah, but sooner or later that decision comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Is that why your marrying Cuddy?"

At this question, House closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and returning to Wilson with an irritated glare.

"Wilson, even the most stubborn men have a breaking point. (Pause) Now, I have something I'd like to know….why are _you_ so desperate to be alone? Did I make it look _that_ appealing? "

Wilson couldn't help but smirk at this comment. No matter how much he tried the oncologist felt a connection to the life of his friend or at least a connection to the freedom of it.

"Yes."

"So this is your attempt at being me."

"You've spent the past decade thumbing your nose at the world while shouting no at any once of humanity…."

"Yeah, while popping pain pills and feeling isolated and trapped within my own skin."

"What?"

House didn't answer this question but got up from the stairs and limped over to his bike. If Wilson wanted to be alone and cut off the from the rest of the world for awhile he wasn't going to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"(Pause) I know why your doing this Wilson. After Amber died you left for two months hoping to clear your head. Which worked until you came back and realized that things weren't the same in your love life and they weren't the same with me. The roles have been reversed. This time I'm in love and your alone….I can't tell you how sorry I am."

This being said, House turned the key into the ignition, revved up the engine and within minutes was gone out of sight leaving Wilson alone. Wasn't that what he wanted?

(Any thoughts? More to come soon. Happy Turkey Day)


	9. Chapter 9

(Here it is folks the latest chapter! Sorry for the long delay but school has been taking up most of my time recently. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.)

When House returned home he was met by the sight of Cuddy holding Alice, the oldest of the twins by two minutes in her arms. As Lisa met his gaze there was a comfort and warmth about her that House craved.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you find Wilson?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"My suspicions were confirmed. He _has_ completely lost his mind…" That's when House began to tell Cuddy all about his run in with Wilson and how the oncologist's only desire was to get away from Princeton for awhile and live life the House way for awhile. That is, no interaction with people and absolutely no interaction with the outside world. The only bright side to the story was when House shrugged his shoulders and replied with a heavy sigh…..

"Well, at least he hasn't started walking with a limp that would just be you know, weird."

At this comment Cuddy smiled and continued to rock little Alice who had fallen fast asleep only minutes before. Looking at the small child, House's mind drifted away from Wilson for the moment and on to a softer and happier subject, his soon to be wife and children.

"Oh, let Wilson deal with his own problems, I've had it.(Pause) She has your eyes."

"And your smile."

After they had put the children to bed, House and Cuddy made themselves comfortable on the sofa and relaxed. It was nice to get away from the hospital, patients and screwed up friendships for awhile.

As they sat together, nestled in the comfort of each other's embrace Cuddy was able to sense House's every move, when he was tense and when he relaxed. She knew it had been a hard day for him and she tried her best to be there for him as best she could.

_What the hell is Wilson thinking?_

"Lisa…"

As she heard House speak her name, Cuddy looked into his eyes and saw the wandering glare surrounded by that intense blue light. That's when it hit her, _I don't need to be his savior, just his partner. _

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens between us, no matter how much of an ass I may be at times, no matter how crazy things may or may not be…we'll never end up like Wilson, alone and torn apart. I've been there before and I'm not going back again."

At this question Cuddy kissed House on the lips and sighed while holding him closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

That's when a smile crept over Cuddy's lips as she whispered into House's ear.

"Because it feels to good being together, don't you agree?"

"I do." Those two words brought a smile to House's lips as he held Cuddy tighter and kissed her softly.

"I love those words."

"Me too."

At this moment, all the other noises in the room drifted away as House and Cuddy were caught up within each others intense gaze. Never before had two people been so in love and now it was being brought to the surface. Even through all the cat and mouse games they had played with each other over the years the love was always there.

The next morning…….

Cuddy awoke to find herself lying in bed with the sheet and bed clothes draped lovingly over her body. As nice a feeling as this was she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. The last thing the dean of medicine remembered was being in the living room with House and then falling asleep.

An enticing aroma filled the air at that moment and as she got out of bed Cuddy swore she could hear the sound of an oh so familiar baritone voice fill her ears. As she reached the kitchen Lisa was glad to see her suspicions had been confirmed as she laid eyes upon House singing to himself while making breakfast.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,lost control, the way a fool would do, Gladly...Because you held me tight,And stole a kiss in the night..Heart and soul, I begged to be adored,Lost control, and tumbled overboard, Gladly...That magic night we kissed,There in the moon mist._

Turning around to face the love of his life, House smiled affectionately towards Cuddy while his face took on a pinkish hue.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, your blushing."

"_Damn_, you caught me. You hungry?"

As they ate in silence the peaceful quiet of the room was a nice treat to wake up to as was the meal. No matter how many times she tried House's cooking Lisa was always amazed by how delicious everything tasted.

"That was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, however I seem to recall falling asleep somewhere other then where I woke up. Do you know anything about that?"

"No idea." At this House shrugged while finishing the rest of his meal in silence as a smirk spread out across his lips.

"That's what I thought."

After breakfast the day went on as usual with both House and Cuddy returning to work at Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital both secretly wishing for a chance to get away from it all, preferably with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

As he entered the office later that morning, House could see the lights flashing on his answering machine a mile a minute and he was in no mood to hear some patient's complaint this early in the day. However, despite his best judgment, the department head found himself pressing play. No sooner had this action been completed when a familiar voice filled the room.

_House it's Jimmy.(Sigh) You were right. I shouldn't be spending my life trying to be like you or at least how you used to be before Cuddy no matter how tempting it is. I guess I thought if I could turn my mind off to how lonely I've been lately it would be alright but the thing is, I'm not alright. I've never been so not alright in my entire life. (Pause) I need help which is why I'm going to Boston to get help from a professional psychiatrist. (Sigh) I would have invited you to come along but I know how busy you are getting ready for the wedding. I'm just sorry I won't be there. Congratulations House. I'll see you when I get back. Good bye. _

As he finished listening to the message there was only one thought echoing through House's mind "Good Luck Jimmy." Getting up from the desk, Greg knew there was only one other person in the entire hospital who would be just as interested in hearing the message left on his machine as House himself. Reaching Cuddy's office after taking the elevator to the first floor, House pushed through the door to Lisa's office with his cane and greeted her with an urgent glare.

"Hey."

"Hey, Wilson left a message on my machine upstairs I think you should hear."

"I'm a little busy right now, can it wait a half an hour?"

"Tell you what, since your obviously too busy to pull yourself away I'll give you the reader's digest condensed version. (Pause) Wilson has gone to Boston to seek professional help from a skull jockey."

"A psychiatrist?."

"That's what I said."

Hearing this, sent chills up Cuddy's spine and yet, maybe going to see a psychiatrist was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Good."

"My sentiments exactly. If anything else, at least he's doing what he thinks is right."

"Right."

Before this conversation could continue House's pager went off diverting the diagnostician's attention away from Cuddy for the time being.

"What do you suppose this is about? Diagnostics department now. Come alone."

"Only one way to find out."

"Your right, but if I don't come back by night fall send a search party up to my office."

As he made his way up to the second floor, House thought about everything that had changed this year particularly with his friendship with Wilson. He knew that the oncologist had some issues to work out but at least now, Jimmy would have someone to talk about it with.

Entering the diagnostics department conference room, it suddenly struck House that it was dark so taking it upon himself to do the logical thing Greg flicked on the lights and was soon met by an alarming sight. There sitting around the table wearing party hats and drinking champagne were Foreman, Kutner and Taub all looking as if they had all been drinking while waiting for their boss to arrive.

"Gentleman, little old to be playing dress up aren't we?"

"It's a celebration, in your honor."

"My honor? Hmmm, interesting concept. Especially considering my reputation around here."

As this was said House had a seat at the head of the table and couldn't help but smirk at the spectacle before him. To be in honest, he was touched by the attempt at that had been made at throwing him a bachelor party but celebrating like this really wasn't his style.

"Thanks for the attempt fellas but if you want to party House style try taking me out for drinks then at least I wouldn't have to be sober during the festivities."

This attempt at humor was short lived as all three of his minions exchanged a glance before returning their attention over to House.

"Tonight after work sound good?"

After a rather interesting run in with his team House needed a change of pace which is why he suddenly found himself sitting in an empty exam room with portable television set in one hand and a Reuben sandwich in the other. It had been a long time since he'd done this and it was welcomed with open arms.

Meanwhile, Cuddy found herself in need of sometime quiet time as well. Lately, it seemed as though when she wasn't working or taking care of hospital related business she was thinking about the wedding or spending time with House. She liked how close they had gotten and she couldn't wait to become his wife. Getting up from her desk the dean of medicine walked over to the cabinet located on a few feet away and knelt down by the last drawer. Opening it up, the dean of medicine reached inside and retrieved a picture that she had been keeping for sometime. It was a picture of Cuddy and House when they were still attending Michigan state university as medical students. One of their friends had taken it on a whim and now it appeared that the picture had withstood the test of time and so had their relationship.

"Beautiful couple."

"They certainly are."

Turning around to face House as he entered the room, Cuddy tried to wipe the look of embarrassment from her face but it was no use, she had been caught in the act of reminiscing.

"Am I interrupting something important?"

"Not at all I was just…"

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Nodding her head at this question, Lisa got up from the floor while still holding the picture in her hand. There were times when she missed being in medical school. There was something about that time that brought a smile to her lips every time she thought about it.

"Lisa, if the picture's so important to you why don't you put it in a place where it'll at least be able to see the light of day? Like the desk for example."

"Your right."

As she placed the picture safely upon the desk where it could be seen by anyone who entered her room, the dean of medicine had a feeling and decided to test it out the only way she knew how. By being direct.

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

"Your lying."

"(Sigh) Fine, you got me. (Pause) what do you think about going away together, just the two of us?"

This sounded like a tempting idea but something about it bothered Cuddy and it had to be said.

"Who would watch the twins?"

"Taken care of. I talked to Chase and he volunteered to baby sit."

"Chase actually said he'd do this willingly?"

"What can I say? The man loves me. (Pause) And I night have offered to pay him a reasonable sum of money for his efforts."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Lisa crossed her arms and glared at her soon to be husband with an air of skepticism on her face.

"House, have you forgotten about the wedding? We don't have time to…"

"We could elope. (Pause) Think about it. Lisa. Wouldn't you love to get married on a tropical island surrounded by the ocean and covered by the shade of a palm tree?"

Cuddy decided she liked this romantic side of House and she thought the idea of getting married in paradise was absolutely perfect. In fact, it had always been a dream of hers since she was a little girl unknown to House of course, or so she thought.

"It sounds great."

"I thought you'd say that. Now, after work I've planned a romantic dinner to celebrate and tomorrow it's off to the Bahamas for three whole weeks."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Never."

(What do you think? As always any ideas are always appreciated and thanks again to everyone who continues to enjoy my stories. Take Care. Wicket forever.)


	11. Chapter 11

As they entered the lavish hotel room after sliding the key card through the slot, a sigh of relief escaped both House and Cuddy's lips as they had a look around while making themselves comfortable. Unfortunately, House's leg had been bothering him ever since they had gotten off the plane so the first place he chose to rest was upon the soft and warm cotton ell mattress located only a few feet away. Cuddy watched her husband as he moved about the room while trying to hide the look of concern covering her face. The dean of medicine knew how much this vacation meant to House because it meant the world to her as well.

"Lisa your exhausted, come and rest with me."

"I'll take the sofa."

"_Lisa_…"

"_Greg…_how's your leg?"

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House sat up in bed and slowly started to message his damaged thigh. It had been a while since the pain had gotten to this level so long in fact, that House had actually thought it was getting better.

"It hurts."

"How bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Why is he being so stubborn? Its obvious he's in pain. Damn it Greg. Haven't you realized that you don't have to put up a wall with me. I'll see through it anyway._

"Your pathetic."

"Well _duh_, are you just figuring that out now? (sigh) I need your help."

"Took you long enough to admit it. Would you like a message?"

"Please."

As Lisa messaged House's leg, an overwhelming sense of guilt began to plaque the diagnostician with every breath he took. How could he be so selfish? Here it is, the eve of their wedding and all he could do was think about himself. As Lisa was about to message the top of House's thigh for the third time in a minute she was stopped by the hand of her lover blocking her next move.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the sympathy in House's voice touched Lisa greatly but then she knew better then to give in to his misery. Even if it was one of the most memorable sounds she'd ever head in her life.

"You should be."

"I know."

Having a seat next to the crippled man on the bed Cuddy made herself comfortable while trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach that she should comfort him.

"You've been acting strange ever since we left Princeton."

"I just have something on my mind."

"Let me guess…Wilson?"

At this comment House nodded while sitting up in bed. The fact that Jimmy had decided to get help in Boston wasn't what innerved the diagnostician. It was knowing that even when his best friend was dealing personal issues all House could think about was himself.

"Am I that big of an ass?"

"Yes, but I love you anyway."

That being said, the two continued to relax into the comfort of each others warm embrace while closing their eyes. It had been a long trip from civilization to paradise and they were both exhausted. Several hours later, after the sun had already set House began stir while waking up to find Cuddy still fast asleep in his arms.

"Lisa…"

"Lisa…"

Leaning into kiss her softly on the lips, House was not surprised to see Cuddy's eyes open at the touch. As she smiled affectionately towards him there was an heir about the room that finally made it feel like they were on vacation.

"What time is it?"

"Around 7:30."

"I can't believe we slept the whole afternoon away."

"I know. Are you hungry?"

Cuddy was a little hungry but, the thought of staying up in the comfort of their private room and eating in seemed like a better idea then going out. Patting the place by her side lovingly with the palm of her hand, Cuddy hoped House would get the hint that she would rather stay in the room tonight. Fortunately, the diagnostician understood and took his cue while laying back down beside Lisa on the bed.

"So…room service?"

"Perfect."

The next morning, House and Cuddy found themselves standing outside on a beautiful stretch of sand. Greg was dressed in a tuxedo and Lisa wore a stunning floor length wedding dress that extended all the way down to her feet and her hair had been curled with just the right amount of bounce.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Nodding their heads in unison while grasping each others hands the couple looked towards the preacher and smiled their agreement.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today. To join this Gregory Alan House and Lisa Marie Cuddy in holy matrimony…."

The ceremony was beautiful. The most memorable moment for Lisa was when House read his vows which he had written himself. She had never known he could write such a beautiful speech and Cuddy knew it had come from the heart. The most memorable moment for House was happening now as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"So, Mrs. House."

"Yes, Mr. House?"

"Want to go upstairs?"

That night when they made love it was as two individuals in the arms of another who made their lives complete. They were together, forever and ever after that. Hours later, as morning grew near Cuddy lay in bed looking up at the ceiling while listening the steady breathing of her husband.

"Greg…"

"hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lisa."

Closing her eyes, Cuddy breathed in and out while letting sleep take over for at least a few hours and settling in to married life.

In the morning, Cuddy awoke to the sound of the shower running in the distance while letting her mischievous side sneak through as she got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her waist.

Upon entering the bathroom, the smile Cuddy had been wearing grew wider as she could hear the sweet sound of House's baritone voice singing an all too familiar song.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, lost control, the way a fool would do, Gladly...Because you held me tight, And stole a kiss in the night.. Heart and soul, I begged to be adored, Lost control, and tumbled overboard, Gladly...That magic night we kissed, There in the moon mist._

At the touch of Cuddy's arms wrapped around his waist, House smiled to himself while kissing his wife's hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Very."

"Me too."

As this was said the two shared a kiss that was more deep and more meaningful then any other kiss they had shared in the past while holding each other in their arms.

Suddenly, House broke from the kiss and smiled at Cuddy with a look that said so much and so little at the same time. She could feel him begin to shiver against her skin and knew she had better keave him be for the time being.

"I should let you get dressed."

"Okay, but don't go to far, honey."

As she left the room Cuddy could feel her knees begin to shake at the memory of what House had just called her.

"Honey."

She liked the sound of that.


End file.
